Ginny, Colin and the Apple Pie of Doom
by brainyravenclaw5
Summary: One-shot. Luna wants pudding, Colin and Ginny want pie, Fred a traitor, and Malfoy's mad. What will happen next? For people who need a laugh.


**A/N: This is based on a role-play I did with other people. Credit goes to ****IHateCakesWithPinkFrosting: Fred/Draco, Unsuspected: Luna, ****PsychoWitchInTraining****: Colin, brainyravenclaw5 (me): Ginny.**

In the Great Hall, four students sat talking: Ginny Weasley, Fred Weasley, Colin Creevey and Luna Lovegood. Although a Ravenclaw, Luna sometimes ate meals with her Gryffindor friends.

Ginny stood up. "Who wants pie?" She asked suddenly, looking from Luna, to Colin, to Fred. Fred smiled and turned to Ginny.

"Now there's a good Weasley," he said, messing up her hair. "Now where's the pie?"

Luna picked up her copy of _The Quibbler_ and flipped through. "I'll pass, thank you," she said, "You never know when you're eating a pie containing a goblin's remains."

"Ooh! I want pie! Pick me pick me!" Colin jumped up and down, waving his hand around.

Ginny shrugged. "I heard, that a bunch of Slytherins smuggled one in from the kitchen." She leaned in toward the table. "So if you guys want pie, you have to help me break into the Slytherin common room. Deal?"

Colin raised an eyebrow at Luna then looked at Ginny. "Why don't we just get one from the kitchen?"

Ginny was exasperated. "You people have no sense of adventure. Think how upset the Slytherins will be! Think how happy you'll be to get an advantage over them!" she cried. Ginny stood up on the table. "Who's with me?"

Luna looked up from _The Quibbler._ "The nargles probably took them, didn't they, Ginny? They're known for that," Luna observed.

Ginny pretended to sob, hoping to change their minds. "You people are not true pie-lovers! Do it for the pie!" Ginny brightened. Hey! More pie for me!"

Fred stood up as well. "Let's go get that pie!" he yelled, pointing his finger in the air.

They trooped off to the Slytherin Common room, where Draco Malfoy was eating the apple pie. Ginny pointed her wand at Malfoy.

"Hand over the pie, Malfoy, and no one gets hurt!"

Luna looked from Ginny to Malfoy. "I'll just go get some pudding," she announced, turning on her heel and walking back towards the Great Hall.

Ginny watched Luna go. "What, no pie?" she called. "I'll save you a piece in case you change your mind!" Colin followed Ginny and Fred.

Ginny turned to the boys. "I'm glad to see _you two_ appreciate the goodness of pie!" Malfoy frowned at them. "What the heck are you doing in the Slytherin Common Room?"

He stood up and shoved Ginny's wand away from him. Fred stuck out his hand. "The pie, mortal!" he yelled, moving his hand in weird movements.

"What the heck?" Malfoy cried, eyeing Fred with a 'Dude-you're-crazy,' look.

"I'm sorry I can't join you," Luna said, reappearing again, "But pudding has been known to attract Snorkacks."

Colin tackled Malfoy. "Get the pie and save yourselves!" he screamed to Ginny and Fred. "I'll be… fine!"

Ginny looked at Malfoy. "We want the pie! HAND OVER THE PIE, MALFOY! Or I will be forced to use the bat-bogey hex on you."

"Just go!" Colin said. Ginny grabbed the pie out of Malfoy's hands. "If we leave without you, Colin, there won't be any pie left! Fred will eat it all," Ginny replied. She cleared her throat. "With some assistance, of course!"

Fred reached over and expertly plucked the pie out of his younger sister's hands. "This was my plan all along!" he cried. "The pie is mine! Attack Malfoy!"

Malfoy pushed Colin off him and pulled his wand out of his pocket. "You'll pay for this!" Malfoy yelled.

Ginny watched her brother go. "Fred, we're family! Don't I get pie too?" she asked, yelling because Fred was getting farther and farther away.

"Traitor!" Colin exclaimed. "Now, Malfoy, we didn't mean any harm!" Ginny nodded. "Really! We just wanted pie! Right, Colin?"

Fred laughed evilly as he ran, eating the pie!"MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" it echoed through the halls. Draco frowned furiously at them "Yeah right, what are you doing here...come to spy on us, huh!" he said and pointed the wand closer to them.

Colin shook his head. "We're too young to die!" Ginny was getting nervous. "No! We wanted pie, you git! What part of that don't you understand?"

She grabbed Colin's wrist. "Come on, Colin! Run!"

Colin was dragged. Draco frowned. "Then go get pie from the stupid kitchen!" he yelled. Fred ran by them, laughing as he almost choked.

Ginny was fuming. "I must kill that brother of mine! I'm his sister!"

Colin nodded. "And I'm his sister's friend!" he scowled.

Ginny shrugged. "I guess I'll kill him another day, I have to go study for the Herbology test. Bye, Colin!"


End file.
